1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple fluid container systems and more particularly to an assembly wherein a single, large fluid container includes means permitting one or more small containers to be nested therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nestable and/or stackable containers are not new. A variety of such devices are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,951 describes a vehicular windshield washer equipment comprising, a washer reservoir of resiliently flexible plastic material having top, bottom and side walls and adapted for attachment to a vehicle, and a washer solvent container adapted to be supported by said reservoir, said reservoir having a recess of dovetail configuration in one of its side walls and said solvent container having a complementary dovetailed projection which terminates in a rim adjacent the top of the container, said projection being adapted to be received in the recess of said reservoir with the rim in engagement with the top wall of said reservoir so as to resiliently support the container on the reservoir; U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,204 describes a set of containers consisting of a small and a large container, particularly for two-component varnishes, which components are to be mixed. The large container is provided with a recess corresponding to the shape and size of the small container and holding means are provided in the recess for interconnection of the two containers. An open vessel, intended for use as a mixing vessel, is arranged to fit around the large and the small container in the area of the recess; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,343 describes a container assembly comprising one large and two smaller containers, two opposed wall portions of the large container having cavities therein which receive in sliding relation the smaller containers, respectively. The exposed surfaces of the smaller containers blend with the adjacent surfaces of the wall portions thereby to provide an uninterrupted surface contour on the containers so assembled. The cavities provide indentations by means of which the larger container may be conveniently manually grasped; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,478 describes a container assembly comprising a pair of liquid containers and a soap bar retention pocket. The retention pocket is integral with the containers and forms an enclosure for housing a bar of soap. A recess in a wall of one liquid container receives a mating projection from a wall of the other container to form the pocket. Alternatively, an independent soap bar container has mating halves received within respective recesses in the liquid containers.